


Tired

by murdergatsby



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Competition, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Ficlet, Grumpy Galahad, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: “You’re a filthy cheat, Tristan.”“You have called me worse.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Tristhad, mead._ (from [7nanigans](https://twitter.com/7nanigans) on twitter)

Late nights were common enough to be unnoteworthy. All the knights did it- staying up until the tingle of the skin on their bodies felt like a seductive hug, beckoning them to fall into a bed. Tristan and Galahad, however, had made a game of staying up late.

When the other knights finally did turn to their cots for the night, Tristan and Galahad were still always still full of life. They were still boasting stories that the other had either heard a thousand times before, or physically been a part of. They continued to drink, and poked at each other for showing signs of drowsiness. Eventually, one of them would give in to the call of slumber.

No one could quite remember how it began, but most would place their money on Galahad’s stubbornness.

Tristan found himself the victor nearly every time- on more than one occasion, being the one to carry Galahad to his bed. So, when Galahad’s head hit the wooden table with a soft sigh, and Tristan found his back aching in a forewarning manner, Tristan thought to speak up before it was too late for the young knight.

“Don’t you want to go to bed yet, pup?” He asked. He knew, as he said it, that ‘ _pup_ ’ probably wasn’t the route to take.

Galahad snapped back upright, as if the question had just given him the strength to last several more hours into the night.  “Awake.” He snapped just as abruptly as his body had moved for him.

Tristan knew that this burst wouldn’t last long, though. Soon, his head would fall back to the wood, his eyes would flutter shut, and Tristan would be dragging his deadweight somewhere safe.

 “No.” Galahad answered Tristan’s question, as soon as he felt settled.

Tristan sighed, a smirk on his lips. He leaned forward, and brought his hand to the back of Galahad’s neck; the movement was quick but gentle, both elements enough to shake Galahad’s feelings of stability. Tristan brought their lips together with a single decisive motion.

The kiss felt impulsive to Galahad but, of course, Tristan had been plotting it for some time. He thought of it as a secret weapon- one that’s victory was guaranteed if the timing was right.

When Tristan pulled away and felt Galahad’s lips chase him, he knew it had plucked the right moment of time to attack. He kept their lips far enough apart to allow him speech, and felt the heat of a blush rise to Galahad’s cheeks.

“Now,” He said. “Don’t you want to go to bed?”

Galahad laughed, shaking his head as his composure cracked with a wide smile. “You’re a filthy cheat, Tristan.”

Tristan return the chuckle, rubbing his thumb against the skin of the neck he still held to. “You have called me worse.”


End file.
